


Future Tunks Saga

by J13579



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: Future Tunks needs to stop Goku Bakc. Cam he?
Kudos: 1





	Future Tunks Saga

Future Tunks was a saiyn on Earth. He was really strong and already defeat Cell. Everything was fine and gong well in his timeline.

But then out of nowhere, Goku was there but he was not actually Goku but Goku Black. He was really bad and Good-obsessed and he wanted to kill all morals on Earth. The first group he founded beg him 'please! Do not die us!' BUT HE DID NOT FUCK OF CARE and blasted them until dead.

Runks will not sand for it and said “I will fight at you” and so they fought because he wasn’t willy to let the work he did to save the world go in vain. But Goku Back won and nearly killed him almost. 

But dead he didn’t because Future Bulma was there waiting and put in her new time machine. She told him to get actual Goku to help and then he said okay and went back in time.

17 years in the past, Trunks found himself right in front of the Z teem. He asked Goku and Vegieta to help him fight Goku Black. They both want to fight so they say okay and agree to go forward in time.

But before they could go back in the time machine, a time portal ripped itself open and out came Goku Blck and Goku stood strong and said GET OUT EVIL MAN and they fighted. Eventually the strain withing the portal was too much for him and he was forced back through the time portal. It close.

Once eveything was finish, Beerus and Whis explained that the ring on Goku Back’s finger is a Time Ring. Something atht only the Supreme Kai’s can have 

so they and Goku went to Universe 10 where they meet Gowasu and Zalasu. The latter was baddy and hated mortals. He said mortals are tainted boys and they are evil and god does not liek then.

It was then Goku could sense Zasasus’ power. He wanted fight, so he got one. Goasu quickly ended the fight, claiming that is a test of Zalsu’s morals.

Once that was done, the three went back to Universe 7 where Galaku, Vegeta and Trunks go tinto time mahne and went back to Trunk timeline.

There they see Roku Black and Vegea rushed in to punch him until he was nearly dead from broken ribs. Except he wasn’t and was fine.

He said, “I am saiyanji and thanks to you and I most powerful benig in entire world.”

Goku Blakc screamed ver loudly and when he was done

“This is super Saiyan Rose and now you will died.”

Before he knew it, Vegeta was stabbed with Black’s ki-sager and fell on the groudn and was nearly dead.

But before the fight could go any fartther, it was intrerupted by Future Zomasu who said that he will finish off San Goku and so they fought, but not matter what they’do nothing could really injure him.

Zamsu laughed and said “you fool, I am immortality from the Super Dragin Ballz. Northing can hurl me.”

“Yes,” Noku balck laughed. “I am Zalalasu too. I used the Super Dragon Ballsl to take over Gokus’ body so I can in my endless years longest quest to KILL ALL MORALS!!”

Realityized that they’re outmatched, the Saiyans ran back to the time machine and went back ot oriignal timeilne.

At original timeine, Beers and Whis decided to take them back to Universes ten as thye were told about Zaisu’s partnership with Goku Black.

Meanwhile on Universe 10. Gowasu and Zamamasu were having tea and the altter could feel his anger at the mortals growing. Why could thye be allowed to reak havoc? Why woudln’t the Kis do anything? Zolamsu knew there was only one option.

Zamaus said “FUCK YOU I AM SUPREME KAI NOW!!!!!” and stabbed Gowasu till he fell in halfs and was aded.

But with his magic powers, Whisk rewinded time so that it never happened. 

Just as Zsama was about to stab Goasu again, the Z Team caught him in the act. When asked to explain himself, Zolosu revealed his plan to get rid of Gowass, steal the Time Ringer, use the Duper Dragon Dalls to steal Goku’s body and wish for his alnernate self to gain immortality, and exterminate all mortality.

“Now it’s time fo you to go,” But before Goku got stabbed Beerus interfered. He destroyed Ziamasu, easing him from existence.

ONce done, they cane back to Unverse sevent and Bereus ordered Goku, Vegta and Trnks to go back to the future timeline because Beeruse said that killing people by god’s hands won’t split timelines up.

Than the three say okay and went back to Future Tunks Timeeline only to find the both Goku Black and Future Zamasi are still there and perfectly alive. 

They explained tat they haven’t susfer at all thanks to the Time Rings they had. They said that they will killed of anyone that stands in their way of their mortal-free tuopia, even the other gods themselves.

“But, why,” Tunks asked. “Why if you’re for gods then why kill goods then?”

“Because it is good to kill mortals for gods but better to kill mortals for gods for myself” Zemesu and Gorku Black answered.

We will stop you Goky yelled and they all fighted. They knew that Zmasau was immortal so they decided to bring him back to Beis and Wheer after they killed Goku Black to seal him up.

The two knew that this can’t happen and decided to stop paying around and so they used the Potara earrings to merge themselves into Meged Zomos. 

Goruk and Vegieat tried to fight him but it was no used as they were wiftly overpowered by the merged good.

But before they were finished, Trunks could hear the cheers of the remaining surviors of black’s purge. He drew their power into himself and this sword grew big and blue.

With little effort, he sliced Merged Zalomos in half and he died

OR DID HE???

All of a sudene, the renegade gdo’s spirit grew mad and whild, his infinite incluence spreading all ove r the multiverse. No matter what the free fighters did, it was utile.

All hope ws losts.

But then out of nowhere, ZENO Was there. He looked up adn with a waved of his finger, the infinite Zamamamasu began to disappear and the entire timeline with it.

They all went back to Goku’s oriinal timeline where Trunks

WHERE ARE GOING TO GO!!!! Trunks Yeled.

But then Whisk told him about how he’ll take him to alternate timeline where the events never happened.

and Tunks said back to Whis “but alternae trunks will be there too and hinder my attempt at resuming my former life.” and whis said back. “Ooh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what happens when I decided to write a Future Trunks Arc retelling Half-Life Full-Life Consequences style. What do you think?


End file.
